


Принцессы

by vitt



Category: The Wizard of Oz & Related Fandoms, Изумрудный Город Сериала - С. С. Сухинов | Emerald City Series - Sergey S. Sukhinov
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, War
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 06:58:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2723024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vitt/pseuds/vitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После смерти Виллины все пошло не так.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Принцессы

**Author's Note:**

> Фик был написан на Фандомную Битву-2013 для команды Изумрудного города.  
> Канон - декалогия С.Сухинова, том третий "Секрет волшебницы Виллины"; AU относительно финала книги: Виллина не очнулась и Элли стала Хранительницей после ее смерти.
> 
> спасибо за бетинг **tiger_black** (:

«Всего этого можно было легко избежать, – запоздало думала Элли, – если бы сигнал к наступлению был подан вовремя». Но она молчала до последнего, самонадеянно решив, что справится в одиночку.   
– Сдавайтесь! – объявил Пакир и расхохотался, словно злодей из кинофильма.   
Жаль, что он был реальным – древним чудовищем, пришедшим в край Торна с далеких звезд, чтобы уничтожить последнее творение своего заклятого врага.   
Внизу, на земле, его подземные твари сражались с армией Света у стен Изумрудного города.   
Поначалу провал первой атаки чудовищ вызвал у Элли чувство всемогущества. Она могла справиться сама, надо лишь вспомнить нужное заклинание из тех, что Виллина любезно вложила ей в голову.  
Но заклинание никак не находилось, а Пакир смеялся.  
– Маленькая жалкая фея, неужели ты думаешь, что возьмешь верх надо мной? Виллина оставила вместо себя девчонку, а сама сбежала подальше. Ничего, горы меня не остановят. Я расправлюсь со всеми, кто мешал мне... – от громового голоса Пакира закладывало уши.   
Драконы все равно взлетели. Корина не дождалась сигнала и велела начинать, по возможности, держась исходного плана. Но они опоздали, главное заклинание уже перестало действовать.  
Элли стала спускаться, армия внизу уже праздновала свою маленькую победу. Подземные твари были отброшены от города и скрылись в своих норах. Купол над городом покрылся сетью трещин, но устоял. Только драконы пока не показались из тумана.   
Облако закончило снижаться. Аларм подбежал и, обняв Элли за талию, помог ей спуститься на землю. Когда она оказалась внизу, юный рыцарь тут же опустил ее и поклонился.   
– Ты цела? – спросил он, и Элли согласно кивнула. Сил говорить у нее не было.  
С меча Торна в руках Аларма капала вязкая бурая кровь.   
– Я разрубил одного пополам, представляешь? – гордо воскликнул Аларм, погладив рукоять. – Такой огромный неповоротливый боров, вот-вот лопнул бы от собственной тяжести! Он хотел сожрать капитана Понта, но я был рядом. Еще трое напали на маршала Магдара. Вот идиоты, не знали, с кем связались! Он снес головы всем троим, ты представляешь, Элли?   
Она улыбнулась ему.  
– Марраны – отличные воины, но дикие люди, – неодобрительно покачал головой Страшила, когда юноша направился к лагерю. – И наш Аларм перенимает их обычаи.  
– Он тоже воин, – устало ответила Элли и зашагала вслед за ними в лагерь.   
Надо было узнать, наконец, чего стоила армии Света ее ошибка.

***

Стая не досчитались троих, и Вараг был в гневе. Пока Военный совет во главе с Дровосеком строил план возмездия, Стелла чинила купол. Корина вытаскивала с того света последнего из злополучной боевой четверки.   
Одно крыло у Чангара было порвано в лоскуты, а задние лапы, пострадавшие при падении, едва могли сгибаться.   
– Чудо, что он сумел дотянуть до земли, – мрачно сказал Вараг, глядя, как Корина торопливо водит руками над разодранным крылом.   
Песок под Чангаром потемнел от синей драконьей крови, но волшебство помогало: края самой большой раны понемногу смыкались.   
Элли не удивилась, когда Корина, закончив с драконом, сжала ее плечо и повела за собой. Она ожидала чего-то подобного с той минуты, как поймала первый брошенный в свою сторону тяжелый взгляд Варага, только не думала, что Корина решит выяснять отношения так скоро. Элли предпочла бы сначала отдохнуть и переодеться.   
– Как Чангар? – спросила она.   
– Летать будет, – коротко ответила Корина.  
Они ушли в сторону от лагеря, Корина остановилась, быстро оглянувшись вокруг, и отпустила ее плечо.  
– Мы ждали твоего знака. Что случилось?   
Элли вздохнула.  
– Послушай, это вышло случайно, я сожалею… – Она не договорила, Корина посмотрела на нее, и это был очень плохой взгляд.  
– Странно, а я была уверена, – медленно проговорила она, – что ты доверяешь если не мне, то хотя бы своей драгоценной Виллине. Старуха так надеялась на тебя, фея.  
– Не называй ее так.  
– Она сказала, что мы выиграем, только если объединим свои силы. Три месяца, фея! Я сейчас хочу тебя убить. Три месяца все идет как надо, а потом в продуманном до мелочей бое гибнут наши люди и мои драконы. Что с тобой не так?  
– Со мной? – резко бросила Элли. – Это ты повела Варага, Чангара и остальных, не дождавшись сигнала!   
Она поджала губы.   
– Ты всегда поступаешь по-своему, так не удивляйся, когда другие делают то же самое. Я Хранительница, и я решила, что вам вступать в бой не следует. Кто тебя просил соваться туда без разрешения?  
– Разрешение, значит, – зло сказала Корина. – Теперь мне нужно твое разрешение. Прекрасно!   
Она скрестила на груди руки, и на манжетах показались темные пятна драконьей крови.  
– Я очень хочу выиграть эту войну. Сделаю все, что нужно, и обойдусь без лавров, если на другой чаше весов будет наша победа. Но знаешь что, фея? Ты мне совсем не помогаешь.

***

Они обе ненавидели проигрывать, и это была главная причина, по которой Элли считала: можно попробовать. Виллина права. Рано или поздно, но они станут друзьями, союзниками и одолеют Пакира.   
Как только Корина приняла новую Хранительницу, с борьбой за власть было покончено. Не навсегда, до лучших времен, но и это было практически чудом. Корина признала право Элли распоряжаться краем Торна, вмешиваясь лишь в тех случаях, когда та, на ее взгляд, собиралась сделать очевидную глупость. Они по-прежнему едва могли провести бок о бок целый день, но если даже иногда (как сегодня) на Элли накатывало желание разорвать Корину на части, она легко с этим справлялась – стоило только вспомнить, как много они уже сделали вместе.  
Землетрясение в Желтой стране стало только началом, трещины появлялись еще трижды: сначала в Когиде, затем одновременно в Стелларии и Басте. Чудовища выползали на поверхность, крушили дома и нападали на жителей. Клыкастые твари успевали сожрать не одного человека, прежде чем Элли и Корина прилетали на место атаки.   
В какой-то момент Элли пришло в голову объединить в одно заклятие невидимый барьер, который Корина в прошлом ставила вокруг Желтой и Розовой стран, и главное заклинание Торна, отменяющее любое другое. Книга Виллины утверждала, что это невозможно. Корина придумала, как это устроить.   
Они получили прозрачный купол, способный выдержать колдовство Пакира и остановить его слуг. Новые чары сработали успешно, землетрясения прекратились, а Пакир на время затих. Нападения возобновились через неделю, и на этот раз колдун использовал не безмозглых тварей, а обученных воинов, но первая совместная победа была приятна.  
В Изумрудный дворец Элли вернулась поздно ночью, когда фонари на улицах уже погасли, а город освещала серебристая луна.   
Она не искала Корину специально, но первая же попавшаяся горничная радостно сообщила, где сейчас пребывает «ее величество королева Фиолетовой страны».  
– Не надо титулов, – попросила Элли, прежде чем пойти дальше, и горничная удивленно посмотрела ей вслед.   
Она нашла Корину в большой гостиной. Та стояла на балконе, наблюдая за редкими огнями лагеря Магдара. Элли подошла к ней, и Корина отстранилась, освобождая место рядом.  
– Понт доложил, внизу все тихо.  
– Там всегда тихо после нападений. Ты пришла сказать мне это?  
Элли примиряюще подняла руки.   
– Прости.   
– Все нормально, фея. – Корина пожала плечами.   
Потом, конечно, она отыграется за каждое сказанное слово, но сейчас Корина, похоже, была готова восстановить их хрупкий мир.  
– Что случилось, пока я была там? – Элли указала вверх.  
– Пакир потребовал сдать ему войска. Объявил, что собирается нас пытать, а потом казнит. Знаешь, я слегка испугалась, когда услышала это.  
– Но не сдалась, – улыбнулась Элли.  
– Не сдалась.  
Корина улыбнулась в ответ, но глаза остались ледяными.  
– Наши воины уже собирались расстаться с жизнью, до последней капли крови защищая свою королеву. А я не воин и не желаю умирать. Мы полетели, не получив твоего сигнала, и я все еще надеюсь, что ты объяснишь, какого черта произошло…  
– Позже, ладно? – Элли прижала пальцы к ее губам. – Я очень рада, что ты в порядке.   
– Я тоже, фея, – беззвучно рассмеялась Корина.   
Льдинки в ее глазах начали понемногу таять.  
Они могли простоять так вечно, глядя на город, который приходил в себя после очередной атаки. Лунный свет отражался в зеленых стеклах, украшавших мостовые и стены зданий. Улицы пустовали. Военный совет предложил Элли ввести в городе комендантский час, та согласилась, и теперь жители Изумрудного города расходились по домам до полуночи.   
Ночь была прохладной. Элли не захватила с собой плащ, Корина тоже, и они стояли близко, почти обнявшись. Пока молчание удавалось им лучше, чем беседы. Возвращаться в комнату не хотелось, в темноте было гораздо уютнее.   
Вдалеке раздался звонкий стук копыт, следом за ним скрип колес и окрик стражника у ворот. Корина нахмурилась и шагнула вперед. Она перегнулась через перила и посмотрела вниз.  
– Что там? – спросила Элли.  
– Наши бывшие будущие союзники, – медленно проговорила Корина. – Делегация Дурбана, они уже вернулись.   
Элли встала рядом с ней.  
– Бывшие? Но нам же необходима их помощь! Откуда ты знаешь?  
– Они вернулись на пять часов раньше, чем было объявлено. С хорошими новостями мы бы увидели их только утром.   
Корина потерла глаза.  
– Как это не вовремя. Я ждала их завтра. – Она отвернулась. – Фея, пора идти. Даже если нам повезло, и я ошиблась, выяснить это надо как можно скорее.   
– Ну, раз ты настаиваешь…  
Элли зевнула, прикрыв рот ладонью, и, бросив последний взгляд на засыпающий город, первой зашла в комнату.

***

Дровосек вернулся в Фиолетовый дворец, Аларм уже спал, и во двор встречать Дурбана спустился Страшила.   
Обычно гостей принимали в одном из залов с большим камином на первом этаже. Там хватало мягких кресел, и ничто не мешало гостям и хозяевам оставаться наравне. Но великан был в пять раз выше обычного мужчины, и единственным местом во дворце, где он мог встать и не врезаться в потолок, был тронный зал.  
От пола высокий трон отделяли три ступеньки, по которым Элли поднималась, словно на эшафот, под множеством пристальных взглядов. Наконец она заняла свое место, Страшила встал по правую руку, а Корина по левую.   
Однажды Элли в шутку предложила ей сесть рядом на троне, благо места хватало.   
– Неплохая мысль, но у меня есть получше. – Корина даже не посмотрела в ее сторону. – Например, ты можешь сесть ко мне на колени.  
– Вот еще, – пробормотала Элли.   
В голове вспыхнула картина, от которой низ живота окатило теплой волной. Мысль, определенно, была отвратительна.  
Когда Элли оглянулась на нее, Корина со скучающим видом рассматривала гостей. Скука была обманом, Элли достаточно узнала ее, чтобы понять: Корина собранна как никогда. Им действительно требовался этот союз. Волшебный народ, недавно поселившийся в Желтой стране, мог быть очень полезен. Великаны уже успели прославиться своими инженерами и плотниками, способными за короткий срок построить отличный корабль. Армии Света был нужен флот, а еще – сильные солдаты, которые одной рукой вырывают дерево из земли или, как гномы, ориентируются в темноте лучше рудокопов.   
Дурбан выпрямился перед ними в полный рост, его свита, состоящая из волшебного народа, стояла позади. Элли улыбнулась им, как учила Виллина, желая расположить к себе если не Дурбана, то хотя бы его спутников.   
– Приветствую вас, – громко сказала она.   
Те склонили головы в ответ.   
Они обменялись положенными фразами, и в зале повисла тишина. Первым заговорил Дурбан.  
– Мы обсудили твое предложение, Хранительница.  
Корина не ошиблась, они потеряли своих возможных союзников, и Элли убедилась в этом, как только увидела мрачное лицо Дурбана. Великан встретил ее взгляд и произнес:   
– Наш народ отказывается объединять силы с армией Света.

***

– Они считают это авантюрой! – негодующе воскликнула Элли, когда зал опустел, и они остались вдвоем. – Волшебный народ, бросивший дом ради легенды о крае Торна!  
– Вараг тоже отказался, – тихо сказала Корина.  
Элли вздрогнула.   
– Как? Он же тебя обожает.  
– И поэтому просит забыть об этом походе. Я сказала Варагу, это лучшее, что мы можем сделать, потому что нельзя вечно отсиживаться за невидимыми стенами. Рано или поздно они падут, и Пакир уничтожит нас.   
Будь ее воля, Элли сама никогда не отпустила бы их туда. Даже Корину. Даже если это была ее идея. Святой Торн, Подземная страна слишком опасна, чтобы лезть туда безо всякой разведки, а именно это ее безумные друзья во главе с маршалом Магдаром и Кориной и собирались сделать.   
Но Элли никто не спрашивал. Нужно было сказать спасибо, что ей вообще сообщили об этом походе. С Корины бы сталось собрать отряд, позвать туда лучших людей и тайно пойти в наступление. А сообщить Хранительнице об этом можно после, когда отряд вернется с победой. Или не сообщить, если результат не оправдает ожиданий.  
Первыми вызвать Пакира на битву… Действительно, авантюра.  
– Люди слишком надеются на магию, – устало проговорила Элли. – Они не понимают, что никакой купол не защитит нас, если Пакир по-настоящему использует свои силы. Никто не хочет воевать. Даже Страшила уверен, что Виллина передала мне не только волшебство, но и рецепт победы. Только нет никакого рецепта.  
Она сжалась на троне и уставилась в одну точку.  
– Думаешь, я не знаю, о чем шепчутся за моей спиной? Бедняжка, юная девочка, которой выпало защищать огромный край от злодея. Она не справится, наша фея Изумрудного города, не сумеет, сломается, как жаль... А некоторые говорят, при Виллине было лучше. Они все ждут от меня чуда и при этом заранее готовятся к провалу.  
– Все вокруг надеются, что ты хотя бы потянешь время, чтобы те, кто может, сделали свое дело.  
Элли покачала головой.  
– Интересно, где сейчас пропадают те, кто может?   
Корина села рядом с ней на подлокотник трона, положила ей руку на плечо, и Элли прижалась к ней щекой. В последнее время они часто использовали эти маленькие жесты поддержки.  
– После похорон Виллины все утешали меня, как будто это была моя любимая бабушка.   
– Разве нет?  
– Я её видела два раза в жизни. До сих пор не понимаю, зачем она отдала мне свою книгу.

***

В Желтый дворец их вызвали птичьей почтой. Рано утром черная взъерошенная ворона громко постучала клювом в окно спальни Элли, и, спустя полчаса, фея и волшебница, стоя на белом облаке, вылетели на север.   
Они обе кутались в теплые плащи. Погода в Желтой стране серьезно испортилась после второго землетрясения, холодный ветер и мелкий колючий дождь стали обычным делом.   
Корина зевнула, прикрыв рот ладонью, и сонно прищурилась от яркого света. Она терпеть не могла подниматься в такую рань, и Элли знала об этом, не отказывая себе в удовольствии разбудить ее для утренней прогулки.  
– Значит, птица сообщила, что в Желтой стране неспокойно, – задумчиво проговорила Корина. – Дурбан ни слова не сказал об этом.  
– Его народ отказался нам помочь. Сомневаюсь, что сейчас Дурбан будет жаловаться нам на какие-то проблемы. У него тоже есть гордость.  
Корина с сомнением пожала плечами, но возражать не стала.  
Ворона указывала путь, Элли послала облако вслед за ней. Она почти не смотрела по сторонам, доверившись птице. Она мало спала ночью, размышляя, как поступить с походом – отменять было нельзя, Военный совет в полном составе ее проклянет, если первая же попытка войти в логово Пакира провалится, не начавшись. Но многое в плане было завязано на драконов. Корина обещала снова поговорить с Варагом, но Элли не надеялась на успех. После потери троих членов стаи скорее Вараг уговорит Корину бросить эту затею, чем наоборот.  
Еще и великаны… Элли рассчитывала на помощь Дурбана и Волшебного народа, но тот явно дал понять, что займется лишь постройкой флота. Причем намекнул, что дело небыстрое.  
– Эй, фея, – Корина потрясла ее за плечо. – Птица пропала!  
Элли потерла глаза.  
Облако продолжало лететь вперед, но вороны перед ним больше не было.   
Элли торопливо вскинула руки, прошептав заклинание, чтобы замедлить полет. Возможно, птица отстала, а они вырвались вперед, и сейчас следует просто немного подождать. Но сердце кольнула тревога.  
Корина держала в ладонях маленькую круглую молнию, готовая в любой момент выпустить ее на свободу.   
Облако начало снижаться.   
– Это не я, – Элли растерянно взглянула на Корину.   
– Посмотрим, куда оно хочет нас доставить, – ответила та.  
Внизу показались огни города, но с высоты цвет домов был неразличим. Облако летело вниз, и огни скоро пропали, сменившись густым лесом.   
Земля стремительно приближалась. Еще немного, и они заденут кроны деревьев.   
Наконец полет замедлился, и облако зависло над небольшой поляной. Вокруг был мрачный, погруженный во мглу лес.   
Когда они спустились на землю, облако исчезло в фиолетовом пламени. Элли прикрыла глаза ладонью, чтобы не ослепнуть, а опустив руку, увидела перед собой высокую девушку в черной короне.  
– Вы легкая добыча, – проговорила та. – А Властелин не верил.   
Корина тут же бросила молнию, но магия растаяла, едва оказалась в воздухе.   
– Я Ланга, его принцесса, – добавила девушка и смерила их насмешливым взглядом. – А вы теперь в плену.   
Принцесса щелкнула пальцами, и всех трех скрыли клубы серого дыма.

***

Ланга вела их по узкому коридору, послав перед собой матовый шарик теплого света. Элли видела такие прежде. Аларм рассказывал, их делали из шерсти Шестилапых. Ход тянулся долго, постепенно расширяясь, и, наконец, вывел их в новый, более светлый и просторный коридор.  
Слева, на стенах, покрытых паутиной, висели картины в тяжелых рамах. Элли, погруженная в свои мысли, не приглядывалась к ним, пока не заметила на одной странно изогнутую человеческую фигуру. Растянутый на четырех столбах деревянного ложа, человек кривил рот в крике боли.   
Теперь она останавливалась взглядом на каждой картине. Все они изображали сцены казней. Висельник, болтавшийся в петле, таращился на мир пустыми мертвыми глазами. Из-под Железной Девы на полу собралась бурая клякса крови. Палач в красном колпаке поигрывал топором, а его жертва со связанными руками склонилась над колодой.  
Корина, шедшая слева, давно смотрела только вперед.  
На одном полотне, освещенном ярким факелом, корчилась в огне ведьма. Языки пламени лизали ее волосы и платье.   
Ланга вдруг остановилась.  
– Нравится? – спросила она.  
Корина прикусила губу. Элли не переставала удивляться этому: недавно Корина копалась в развороченном брюхе дракона, а сейчас изо всех сил пыталась случайно не взглянуть в сторону жутковатых картин.   
– Стой, – прошептала Элли, коснувшись ее руки.   
Они поменялись местами, теперь Элли шла слева, заслоняя от Корины стену. Ланга заметила это. Встретив ее взгляд, Элли опустила глаза и отвернулась.   
– Не стесняйся, – в голосе принцессы звучало превосходство. – Искусство этого мира существует для того, чтобы каждый мог видеть могущество темных сил.   
– Как ты можешь спокойно смотреть на них? – от возмущения Элли подняла голову.  
Ланга усмехнулась, но промолчала.

***

В зале было холодно, на стенах тускло горели свечи. Здесь не было ни картин, ни гобеленов, но полумрак и затхлый воздух создавали дурную атмосферу.   
Они остановились у длинного стола, вокруг которого стояли всего три серых кресла. Элли дотронулась до одного из них, и в воздух взвилось маленькое облако пыли. Принцесса предложила им сесть, заняв место во главе. Она щелкнула пальцами, и на столе появились три бокала и пузатый графин темно-синего стекла.   
– Итак, зачем мы здесь? – первой спросила Корина.  
Ланга разлила по бокалам лиловое вино. Она медлила с ответом, не удостаивая Корину взгляда, и Элли каждой клеткой тела ощущала растущее напряжение.   
– Это странный замок, – сказала она, чтобы немного разрядить обстановку. – Я не знала, что в крае Торна существуют подобные места.  
Ланга улыбнулась.  
– Серый замок много лет был родовым гнездом людоедов. Где-то здесь, под столом, еще валяются кости. Когда тьма накрыла лес, а жители окрестных деревень вымерли или превратились в тени, то людоеды сдохли от голода. Говорят, где-то здесь бродит призрак последнего из них. Не знаю, я никогда его не встречала.  
Элли закашлялась и прижала ладонь ко рту. Корина побарабанила пальцами по стенке бокала.  
– Обойдемся без долгих вступлений, – посерьезнела принцесса. – Я пригласила вас, чтобы предложить сделку.  
– Какую? – быстро спросила Элли.   
– Я помогу вам. Я покажу тайный путь из Голубой страны в Пещеру Подземных рудокопов, который приведет вас прямо к острову Горн. Этот путь известен начальнику стражи, но он давно не использовался, и охраны там нет. У вас будет шанс оказаться на острове до того, как маршал Хорал узнает об этом и пошлет в ответ свою гвардию. Я знаю дворец как свои пять пальцев и сумею провести двоих или троих человек даже в покои самого Властелина. Если, конечно, эти двое будут осторожны…  
Элли кивнула. Естественно, они будут.  
– Властелин не ожидает нападения. Он уверен в собственной безопасности, пока находится на острове. Вам следует собрать людей в нужное время, я сделаю остальное и позабочусь о прикрытии.  
Ланга подняла бокал.   
– И, наконец, главное. Вы должны пообещать, что не станете пытаться убить его.   
– Что? – возмущенно воскликнула Элли и привстала из-за стола.   
Корина поспешно положила ей руку на плечо.  
– Это очень странное условие, – проговорила она, пристально глядя на принцессу.   
– Это единственное условие, и я надеюсь, вы его примете.   
Корина прикусила губу.   
– Во время атаки на Желтый и Изумрудный дворец многие наши друзья и подданные были ранены или вовсе расстались с жизнью.  
Ланга кивнула.   
– Я завтра же отправлю солдат на указанные вам позиции. Я позабочусь о том, чтобы их подготовка была невелика. Ваши воины одолеют их и смогут взять в плен. Вы получите их жизнь взамен погибших или смерть, если пожелаете с ними расправиться.  
– Значит, обмен? – Элли презрительно скривила губы. – Так вот, забудь. И ты тоже, – добавила она, взглянув на Корину. – Я не позволю менять одних людей на других, это мерзко.   
– Подожди, – перебила ее Корина. – Зачем тебе это? – спросила она, обращаясь к Ланге. – Ты хочешь его остановить?  
Ланга вздохнула.   
– Я не желаю его останавливать, но мне нужен кто-то, способный задержать приход Тьмы. Властелин силен, вы даже не представляете, насколько. Его не победить.   
– Ты ошибаешься. Мы уже...  
– Дайте мне закончить. Властелин желает погасить Солнце, для этого он должен открыть ворота Тьмы. А чтобы их открыть, нужно одолеть силы Торна и армию Света.   
– Торн давно умер.  
– Сомневаюсь. Но даже если так, его сила жива – в вас, в Белом рыцаре, в Изумрудном городе и Невидимой земле. Этого не хватит, чтобы одолеть Властелина, маги Тьмы испокон веков были могущественнее магов Света, но достаточно, чтобы задержать его наступление. Поверьте мне, убить Властелина вы не в силах, но отложить пришествие Тьмы на двести или даже триста лет можете.   
– Зачем это тебе? – повторила Корина, выделив последнее слово.   
Ланга улыбнулась.  
– Нет такой принцессы, которая не мечтает стать королевой. Но для этого мне нужно время, которого, если Властелин осуществит свой план, у меня не будет.   
Она встала из-за стола.  
– Подумайте над моим предложением.   
Двери замка распахнулись, выпуская Элли, Корину и Лангу во внутренний двор. Мрачные сосны со всех сторон обступали замок, сквозь кованую ограду виднелись черные тени огромных чудовищ. Они были подобны тем, что выползали из трещин, только, как шепотом пояснила Корина, являлись их призраками.  
Когда они почти вышли к воротам, Корина с силой сжала ее кисть, и на мгновение Элли показалось: она сломает ей руку.  
– Отпусти меня.  
Корина разжала пальцы.  
– Это ловушка, – сказала она.   
Элли отвернулась и пошла впереди.  
– Конечно.   
– Ланга хочет использовать нас.   
– Я знаю.  
– Нельзя принимать ее условия, – твердо сказала Корина. – Тебе следует отказаться.   
Элли не желала думать, сколько в этом было правды, а сколько – уязвленного самолюбия: принцесса Тьмы ни разу не обратилась к Корине по имени. В конце концов, они обе были на взводе, и даже если в словах Корины скрывалась истина, прозвучали они совершенно не вовремя.  
– Чего ты от меня хочешь? – бросила она. – У нас нет выхода, понимаешь? Ни союзников, ни ресурсов, ни приличной армии, способной выстоять против чудовищ Пакира! Ты сама говорила, мы ничего не делаем, лишь отбиваемся от его атак. А что будет, если однажды мы не сумеем отбиться?  
– Мы что-нибудь придумаем.  
– Только это и слышу. Это была твоя идея – захватить колдуна врасплох, а Ланга дарит нам отличную возможность пробраться в самое сердце Подземного царства. Она собирается использовать нас, но что мешает нам поступить так же?   
– Ланга – правая рука Пакира, – спокойно ответила Корина. – Откуда ты знаешь, что этот разговор она вела по собственной воле?  
Дойдя до ворот, Ланга остановилась. Элли торопливо зашагала вперед, догоняя ее. Корина шла позади, то и дело оглядываясь на высокий силуэт Серого замка.  
Ланга махнула рукой.  
– Дальше идите прямо, Стена вас пропустит.   
Когда они поравнялись, Элли подошла к ней, чувствуя спиной острый взгляд Корины. Она не знала, что сказать, когда Ланга потребует ответа. Одна ее часть – та, что мечтала о грандиозной и быстрой победе, – хотела принять предложение, вторая оставалась в сомнениях. А принцесса словно видела ее насквозь.   
Ланга улыбнулась тонкими губами, и Элли затаила дыхание, когда принцесса оказалась совсем близко. Ланга легко поцеловала ее в лоб, а затем отстранилась.  
– До встречи, Хранительница, – прошептала она и исчезла в темном облаке дыма.   
Поцелуй Ланги жег кожу. Элли прижала ладони к вискам. У нее заболела голова.   
– Отомри, – недовольно нахмурилась Корина. – Элли?  
Ее беспокойство было даже приятно, но очень мешало сосредоточиться, и Элли торопливо опустила руки.   
– Я в порядке. Пора возвращаться.

***

На следующий день они старательно избегали друг друга. Корина передала через служанку, что занята в Ущелье. Элли под присмотром Страшилы в тронном зале творила высокий и справедливый суд. Медвежонок Том, сидя на спинке трона, шептал ей в ухо короткие стишки собственного сочинения.   
Корина утверждала, что во времена ее диктатуры Тому обязательно отрубили бы его маленькую, набитую опилками голову. Элли считала, что сочинения Тома по-своему милы, но после пятого стишка о веселой победе над Темным Властелином едва не выбросила медвежонка в окно на мостовую.  
Думать о Пакире было противно, но стоило только Элли впустить его в мысли, и перестать оказалось невозможно. Она раз за разом крутила в голове предложение Ланги. Она не сомневалась, что это была ловушка. Вопрос был в другом: успеет ли Элли перехитрить Лангу прежде, чем та подставит ее?  
Она знала, что хочет заключить эту сделку. Корина могла сомневаться сколько угодно, но это не ей досталось гордое звание Хранительницы и обязанность любой ценой обеспечить безопасность пяти стран. Ради этого Элли была готова на все, и лично спустилась бы в Подземное царство и отдала себя в руки Пакира, если бы это потребовалось.  
Элли пыталась отвлечься, размышляя о тех, кто пришел сегодня к ней для суда, но вместо них перед глазами стояло красивое лицо темной принцессы.  
Корина появилась во дворце только поздно вечером. Не то чтобы Элли ждала ее, конечно.  
– На востоке вторые сутки праздник, – рассказала Корина. Ее била легкая дрожь. – Нам не сообщали из-за атаки, не хотели отвлекать. Трое подземных уродцев, шпионивших для Пакира, отбились от своего отряда и забрели не в ту деревню. Жители перепугались, послали птиц в Когиду, похватали ножи и топоры... Одного забили до смерти, двое других спрятались в каком-то сарае – их нашли мои Марраны, говорят, давно не встречали такой жути. Понт притащил обоих к Стелле: прежде чем допрашивать, их придется собирать по кусочкам. У третьего раскроен череп и перебита шея, солдаты даже брать с собой его не стали. Никогда бы не подумала, что Жевуны на это способны.  
– Ты сама Жевунья.  
– Меня вырастила Гингема.  
– Их тоже – в каком-то смысле.  
Элли бросила ей теплую накидку. Виллина не шутила, говоря о черной работе, только заниматься ею приходилось им обеим. Корина сторонилась ситуаций, подобных этой, но полностью избавиться от них было невозможно. В последнее время Мигуны, Болтуны и Марраны предпочитали бить темных тварей самостоятельно и звали войска лишь на крупные столкновения. А теперь и трусливые Жевуны взялись за оружие.  
Иногда казалось, что своим появлением Элли сломала что-то важное в хрупком механизме Волшебной страны Торна.

***

На этот раз птица была красной. Она появилась в окне поздней ночью, и под ее острым клювом по стеклу пошла паутина трещин.   
Элли открыла окно, впустила ее и тут же захлопнула обратно. Снаружи выл ветер.  
Птица сделала в воздухе изящный пируэт, а затем опустилась на спинку кровати и вспыхнула ярким пламенем. Элли отвернулась, а когда вновь взглянула туда, перед ней стояла принцесса.   
– Элли, – поприветствовала ее Ланга.  
В комнату постучали, и Элли раздраженно щелкнула пальцами, запирая дверь. Взгляд Ланги прожигал насквозь.   
Элли твердо сказала:  
– Мне нужна твоя помощь.   
– Я знала, что мы поняли друг друга, – улыбнулась Ланга, и от ее улыбки Элли впервые стало страшно.


End file.
